


19 Days of Kinks

by Arminarmoutt



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 19 days of kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminarmoutt/pseuds/Arminarmoutt
Summary: People seemed to like my last piece of smut so I'd though I would share some of my other pieces as well as write some new ones. So here is a collection of every Queen ship (not including BoRhap cast, but I will definitely write some eventually) in separate smutty stories.Each ship gets three chapters, and this goes through 18 different kinks, starting off pretty mild but get more saucy as they go on. The final 19th chapter is a special surprise !Updates every Tuesday :)[EDIT: Gone on short hiatus due to personal issues. will be back soon]





	1. Masturbation - Roger/John

Roger desperately looked for his notebook, rummaging through his bedside draws but finding nothing. He sighed, he’d sworn he had used it earlier today. Huffing, he fell back into his bed, trying to think of where he had it last.

He thought back to earlier that day. He’d started writing lyrics at around 2pm, sitting there for about two or three hours, watching the TV on and off.

He had a sudden epiphany, remembering that John had asked to borrow it. Deaky didn’t even give it back, the bastard!

Roger looked to the clock, it was just past 12am, John would be sleeping by now. Feeling mischievous, Roger silently left his room and headed down the hallway.

Once he reached Deaky’s room, he stepped back and then ran at the door, kicking it open. 

Inside the room was a flustered John. Roger felt heat go to his face as he noticed an obvious protrusion from under the thin sheets, Deaky’s arm reaching down from within the bed.

“What the fuck, Roger!” he whisper-shouted, drawing his knees up to his chest, wide eyed. His cheeks were bright red.

Roger was hit with a sudden arousal along with embarrassment, his breathing getting ever so slightly laboured. “I-I was looking for my notepad- you borrowed it and you-” Roger stopped before he dug himself into a bigger hole. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do, he started looking anywhere but at John and subtly pulled his T-shirt over the growing erection in his boxers, so very grateful that he had accidentally bought it a size too big.

He spotted his notebook on the bedside table on the other side of John's bed. “Ah, there it is, I’ll just…” Roger started stiffly walking to the other side of the bed, trying to ignore John’s squinted gaze that followed him.

When he was just one step away from the table, a hand came to stop him, landing on his chest. “You aren’t very subtle, are you, Roger?” John’s voice was deeper than normal, forcing Roger to look him in the face, gasping when he saw a beautifully lustful look in his eyes.

Roger swallowed and took in a shaky breath, unable to look away from the man beneath him, “I don’t usually have a reason to be.” He said, grateful that his voice somehow remained steady.

Slowly, the hand on his chest began moving south, the light touch tickling his stomach. Deaky licked his lips, an action that was probably subconscious, but made his cock throb nonetheless.

The hand stopped just above the waistband of his boxers, making him gasp. “Do you have a reason to now?” John asked, tone serious, asking consent.

Unable to speak, Roger shook his head slightly, breathing getting heavier with each second.

John smiled, he moved his hand down, the light touch barely giving Roger any stimulation. Roger pleaded with his eyes, it seemed to work as Deaky’s palm pressed against Roger’s semi hard cock. The blond took in a deep breath, hips unconsciously grinding forward into John’s hand.

John slowly kneeled, sheets falling off his body, revealing his hard and leaking cock. He reached up to grab Roger’s neck and guide him to sit on the bed, hand retreating from his cock to grab at the blonds shoulders as he straddled him.

Roger reached up and caressed Deaky’s face, the other man leaned in to kiss him gently before pulling away so that his hand could fit between them. Roger bit his lip as John pulled down his boxers and his hand finally touched his naked cock.

John slowly started pumping him, using his precum as lube, Roger leaned back in pleasure, arms coming to stroke and scratch at John’s back. 

John shifted slightly and Roger gasped, looking at John with lust filled eyes as he felt John’s cock grinding against his own, sending bolts of pleasure through his body. John smiled and grinded harder against him, making Roger shudder and flinch in pleasure, softly moaning.

John kissed him sweetly, humming in appreciation. Roger shuddered, scratching harder down his back. “Beautiful...” John whispered against him, Roger moaned at the praise.

John then pulled away from the kiss again, Roger groaned in annoyance but it turned into a loud moan as Deaky’s hand grasped both of their cocks, bringing them even more together.

Biting his lip, Roger’s hips moved himself more into John's hand, gasping and panting needily. John started to speed up and the blonde shivered and writhed as he came closer to his climax. “John, I’m- I’m going to-” He gasped out.

“It’s okay. Cum for me, Rog.” after a few more pumps of his cock, Roger came, spilling over John’s hands, head falling back in ecstasy. The other man came soon after, head falling on Roger’s chest.

Roger fell back on the bed, bringing John down with him. Deaky stayed with him for a minute, kissing Roger’s neck. Eventually, he sat up, reaching for a draw to grab some tissues.

Roger rode out his high as John cleaned them both off. John then joined him, climbing back onto the bed, facing Roger. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but could you knock next time?” He said, a small smirk on his face.

Roger started to laugh and reached out to caress Deaky’s cheek, kissing him sweetly. “Don’t steal my notebook then.” Roger replied against John’s lips, softly biting.


	2. Praise Kink - Freddie/Brian

Freddie draped himself over Brian’s lap dramatically, smiling up at him, stretching his arms above his head.

“I’m trying to read here Fred, if you hadn’t noticed.” Brian said with both annoyance and slight amusement, eyes still on the book.

Freddie rolled his eyes, sighing. “Can’t you read later? We barely get any time alone and you’re going to spend it looking at boring words instead of me?” He said, fluttering his eyelashes.

Brian let out a huff of laughter, finally looking at the other man. “These ‘boring words’ are about our vast solar system and how it stretches out, its beauty never ending yet growing exponentially bigger with every moment.” Freddie saw his eyes practically glaze over, which was cute, but not not Freddie was after right now.

Freddie deliberately wiggled arse down on Brian’s crotch, “I’d rather something else be growing exponentially bigger, ” He looked up with half lidded eyes, “darling.” He spoke the last word with a low, breathy voice, leering at the man with half lidded eyes.

“Well,” Brian swallowed, “how can I refuse that?” He replied, setting his book on the coffee table.

Freddie bit his lip in anticipation as Brian slotted himself between his legs, moving upwards so he could plant a soft kiss on his lips. 

Freddie raised a hand to cup his cheek, thumb caressing his jaw. Brian deepened the kiss, biting his lip gently. After a few minutes, he pulled away, Freddie stared into the other man’s eyes. “You’re so beautiful, my love.” he whispered, hand running through Brian’s curls.

Brian smiled down at him before sitting back up, undoing Freddie’s trousers and palming at his cock, making Freddie buck upwards and gasp. “What do you want, Freddie?” he asked with a deep, husky voice.

Freddie caught Brian licking his lips and a wonderful thought popped into his mind. “Well, sweetheart, why don’t you put that pretty mouth to use?” he asked, eyelids fluttering.

Brian seemed just as eager to fill out his request. Freddie lifted his hips, to help Brian remove his trousers and underwear. Brian leaned down to Freddie’s crotch, flashing a wicked smile before licking around the head, closing his eyes. Freddie gasped and Brian looked up through his long lashes and took the head of Freddie’s cock into his mouth

“You are so utterly gorgeous, darling.” He praised, prompting Brian to envelop Freddie’s dick with his hot mouth.

Freddie moaned and gasped, trying desperately to stop himself from bucking up into the other man’s mouth. Brian teased him leisurely, licking him at a agonisingly slow pace. “Brian, please, my magnificent boy-” Freddie was cut off as the man on his cock slowly lowered himself, the velvet heat of his mouth finally giving Freddie the stimulation he desired.

“Fuck, yes sweetheart, just like that!” He gasped as Brian started bobbing up and down, licking his slit as he retreated. When Freddie looked down Brian’s sinful eyes stared back, deep and lust filled.

Just as they caught each other’s gaze Brian took him in as far as he could without gagging and sucked, Freddie moaned out in pleasure, head falling back to the sofa. “Brian, darling, you feel so fucking good.” Freddie gripped Brian’s hair pulling on the strands to give him at least a small amount of self control.

Brian pulled off his cock almost all the way, swirling his tongue around the head. “You are absolutely exquisite, my dear.” Freddie almost whispered, caressing Brian’s cheek. Brian winked at him before taking Freddie’s whole length into his mouth, swallowing around him.

Freddie couldn’t help but thrust up into the other man’s mouth, Brian let him. Freddie felt the other man’s jaw go slack as he let Freddie thrust into his tight throat. He felt himself getting close and tugged tighter on Brian’s hair.

“Brian, beautiful, I’m- I’m going to-” He warned, but Brian just took him in deeper into his wonderful throat. Freddie gasped and moaned as his orgasm hit, spilling his seed into Brian’s throat and mouth.

He went limp, falling back onto the sofa in a breathless and satisfied state. He heard Brian cough and sat up immediately despite his haziness. “Are you alright, my love?” He asked cupping the other man’s cheek in comfort.

Brian eventually stopped his coughing, “I’m fine, I’m fine.” He said, smiling and kissing Freddie’s cheek.

Freddie looked him over to make sure he was really okay, he then kissed Brian deeply, tasting himself on the other’s mouth. “You are absolutely gorgeous, my dear.” The shorter man praised, kissing lightly all over Brian’s face lovingly.

Freddie pulled them both down onto the sofa, snuggling close to Brian.


	3. Teasing - Brian/Roger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year !

Brian kissed Roger’s neck and the other man leaned into the touch, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder. Brian tasted his neck, licking and gently biting. Roger hummed and Brian could feel the vibrations from under his skin.

Working his way down his neck, Brian bit down hard on Roger’s collar, the man let out a surprised moan. Brian slid the button up shirt off of roger’s shoulders, pushing the man dawn and climbing on top of him.

Roger gave him a lazy smile, pulling him down for a sweet kiss. Brian then worked his way down the smaller man's body.

He started at his throat, nipping at his adams apple and kissing down the middle of his neck which was bared in sweet submission. Brian worked his way down Roger’s chest, and took a nipple into his mouth, Roger let out a delicious moan from above him, his hands coming up to cradle his head.

Brian‘s other hand came to play with Roger’s other nub, pinching and tweaking in his large fingers. After a few minutes, Brian removed himself from Roger’s abused nipple’s and started to leave hot wet kisses down Roger’s navel. He felt the blond’s stomach flutter and Brian smiled in satisfaction from the reaction.

Brian bit lightly along Roger’s hips, he felt the other man shudder in anticipation. He licked around the blonds stomach, his tongue dipped into his belly button, making Roger gasp in surprise from above him. Brian grinned in satisfaction.

Much to the other’s dismay, Brian moved upwards and licked along Roger’s ribs. The other man was practically writhing from beneath him at this point, letting out desperate gasps and needy moans.

Brian worked his way up Roger’s throat this time, spending long moments biting hard on the milky flesh, finding gratification at how it changed into a beautiful red. He licked over the marks he made, caressing the bruised skin. Brian then looked at Roger’s face and was amazed at the sight. The blond has his mouth agape, panting. Roger’s cheeks were a beautiful pink and his bottom lip was red from being bitten. His eyes were half closed, looking at Brian through his lashes.

Unable to resist the beautiful creature beneath him, Brian leant down for a passionate kiss. Roger’s lips were soft against his, kissing him back with just as much passion. The blond began getting cheeky, biting Brian’s lip and grabbing his arse. The taller man was just as willing to reciprocate, hand sneaking up Roger’s torso to pinch his napple hard. The shorter man gasped against him and Brian pulled away grinning triumphantly.

Roger looked up at him with mock-anger, “Stop teasing and get on with it, Brian.” He said emphasizing his statement with a thrust upwards. “I’m dying here!” He whined.

Brian sighed, but his work was not over just yet. Brian leant down, biting Roger’s jaw. “Be patient, my love.” He said, earning a frustrated sigh from the other man.

Brian sat between Rogers legs and raked his hands down the man’s stomach, he stopped when he reached the button on Roger’s jeans. He looked up at the man once more and Roger pouted at him. Brian chuckled, undoing the jeans and slowly pulling them off of Roger’s legs. Brian then traced his fingers lightly around the hem of his boxers, not removing them until he heard a “please Brian” from above him.

Brian removed Roger’s underwear almost medically, not giving Roger any satisfaction from the act. The boxers revealed Roger’s hard and aching cock and Brian licked his lips in anticipation.

The teasing was not yet over, however. Brian shuffled back and delicately lifted Roger’s calf, caressing it almost in worship. A cheeky thought popped into his mind, and Brian planted a feather light kiss upon the underside of Roger’s foot. The man’s toes curled from the sensation and Brian grinned, setting more and more kisses on Roger’s foot.

Roger was squirming and trying to get away, giggling, “Brian stop!” He said through laughter, “That tickles!” Brian reluctantly stopped, instead moving on to kiss Roger’s calf, getting to the knee before switching legs.

Brian moved further upwards, lifting Roger’s leg over his shoulder. Licking a slow stripe along the blonds inner thigh stopping a few inches away from his cock before again, swapping legs. He heard Roger groan in frustration and Brian nipped his thigh in response, earning a gasp.

Brian finally reached Rogers aching cock. He looked up at the man before finally licking a hot, wet stripe up the length of Roger’s cock. Brian heard a relieved moan come from the other man and hands come to rest against his head. Brian licked slowly around the head, gripping the base with his hand. I seemed that Roger was so wound up that he was shaking, his breath was staggered and uneven.

It was clear that Roger was already close from all of Brian’s teasing, and who was Brian to leave him disappointed?

He took the man’s length into his mouth in one go, letting his eyes flutter shut. The hands on his head gripped tighter and Brian began bobbing up and down on Roger’s cock, it wasn’t long before he had to hold Roger’s hips down to prevent the man from making him gag.

Brian heard the Roger’s moans grow louder, each noise was music to Brian’s ears. “Nnn, Brian- I’m going to-” he gasped, but Brian just took him in deeper, sucking hard. That seemed to be too much for Roger, and Brian tasted bitterness flood his mouth and he choked as he tried to wallow.

Brian pulled off of Roger’s cock panting for breath. Brian looked up at the other man, who looked absolutely used. Roger’s head was thrown back with his eyes closed and his mouth was agape, panting. His cheeks were a beautiful pink and his hair was all over the place.

Brian took the opportunity to lean down and place kisses all over the blond’s face, snapping him out of his trance. Brian pulled back to admire his partner once more, looking at the delicate features of his face. Brian smiled and leant down to kiss him once more, softly.


	4. Mirrors - John/Brian

John stood behind him in the dressing room, both facing the mirrors lined with lights. Johns hands snaked up Brian’s chest, under his shirt and feeling the soft skin that was hidden. He felt Brian sigh and lean against him, in the mirror he saw him close his eyes in contentment.

At this point, John had already stripped himself of his shirt, he wanted Brian to do the same. Slowly he removed his hands, working on removing the already half undone button up. He made quick work on it, considering his only visual was the mirror.

Once he was done, Brian tried to turn to face him, but John guided him back forcefully. “No. I want you to look.” He said, looking at Brian from the mirror, arousal taking over his vision.

He heard, as well as felt Brian take in a breath and nod. “Okay.” The man replied quietly. John felt his heart beat slightly faster.

John’s hands slowly went to Brian’s jeans, palming him slightly before he took his time undoing the belt. He kissed Brian’s shoulder as he undid the button and unzipped his fly, before taking both his jeans and boxers down.

In the mirror he saw Brian look away from himself. John frowned, “look at yourself, Brian.” He commanded and watched as the man’s already flushed face became redder as he made himself look at his naked form. “You are beautiful.” John said, it seemed to make Brian more comfortable as he felt the tension leave the taller man ever so slightly.

John broke his gaze from the mirror as he took his own trousers and boxers off, but not before retrieving a bottle of lube from his pocket. He returned to his position and was glad to see that Brian has still listened to his order and was still looking at himself.

Without giving much warning John lathered the lube on his fingers and gently prodded at Brian’s entrance. The face in the mirror gasped, eyes widening slightly. Slowly inserting his digit, John licked at sucked at Brian’s neck, reaching his other hand around to play with the mans nipple. He felt Brian gasp and heard him whimper ever so slightly.

John hummed at the tight heat around his finger, imagining how good Brian would feel around his cock. The thought made him impatient, and he inserted another finger, pumping them in and out of the taller man. Brian’s head fell back on his shoulder, his back arching. Smiling to himself, John scissored him open, occasionally crooking his fingers, making the other man moan in pleasure.

He added a third finger and he felt Brian tense slightly. “Shh shh shh,” He whispered in the man’s ear, the hand playing with Brian’s nipple reached down to stroke the man’s cock, trying to make him relax. It seemed to work and after a while John growled as he felt Brian’s hips jerk back so he could fuck himself on John’s fingers.

Pulling out the three digets, John looked into Brian’s eyes from the mirror, “Bend over. Hands on the mirror.” He saw Brian nod and the man braced himself on the glass. John lined himself up, stroking Brian’s back. He gave himself a few strokes to lube himself up, before he used one hand to grasp Brian’s hip and slowly entered him. From under him, he heard Brian groan quietly as he entered the ring of muscle. He barely held back a moan himself and he gave a few shallow thrusts, feeling the hot tightness around him.

John slowly eased himself in, looking at the reflection of Brian, face turned away in embarrassment, and pleasure twisting his features. “F-fuck, John, you’re so big.” The man moaned out, breathing heavily. Brian wasn’t often vocal, but when his voice was laced with breathy lust like this, John could barely stop himself from hammering into the man.

John sheathed himself fully inside Brian, hearing the man beneath him let out a loud, drawn out moan. He looked at their reflection and revelled in the power he had over the older man. Slowly, John pulled himself out almost all the way, watching as Brian’s back arched in ecstasy. Brian was totally out of it, John needed to remind him who was incharge here.

He slammed himself back in, grabbing Brian’s curls, making him look at himself in the mirror. John started to set a steady pace as he watched the man from under him close his eyes in embarrassment. John slapped his arse firmly. “Open your eyes, look at yourself, Bri.” He commanded, it was clear that Brian was incredibly embarrassed but John felt him tighten when he finally looked at himself. “Look at you, so pretty and submissive.” John praised, Brian, unable to respond using words, moaned softly in response. John was pretty sure he saw tears in his eyes.

John started to thrust quicker, grabbing Brian’s hips firmly with both hands now, he noticed Brian was still looking at himself in the mirror with out John forcing him to. In reward, John removed one of his hands once more to pump Brian’s rock hard cock. He thrust harder, trying to get deeper into that tight heat which surrounded his cock so perfectly. He let out small moans every thrust, getting closer and closer to his climax.

His eyes went back to Brian’s in the mirror, who was looking back at him with desperate eyes, “John, please,” He begged. John’s hips stuttered, Brian’s beautifully wrecked face finally sending him over the edge as his body was overcome with pleasure. He let out a long groan and heard Brian do the same a few seconds later. John reflexively held the other man up, feeling Brian’s legs give out.

As he felt Brian regain his footing, he stepped back, closing his eyes and appreciating the afterglow. John felt soft lips press against his own and he smiled, satisfied.

His hand came up to caress Brian’s cheek, sighing softly as the kiss deepened slightly. John opened his eyes as Brian pulled away after long moments, resting their foreheads together.

“I didn’t think I’d be into it, but we should definitely do that again.” The taller man confessed with a blush. John let his hand rest against the small of Brian’s back, thumb stroking the soft skin.

“Definitely.”


End file.
